Sweet dreams, bitches!
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Charlie Bradbury se despierta un día en pleno Bolsón Cerrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Crossover participante en el Reto nº2: Invasión a Bolsón errado, del foro Aquelarre libre de slash. SPOILERS DE LA ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA DE SUPERNATURAL.
1. El último adiós

**_Disclaimer:_** No me pertenece nada. Lo relativo a _El Hobbit_ es de los herederos de Tolkien, y el personaje de Charlie Bradbury pertenece a Erik Kripke. Probable OoC de los personajes de _El Hobbit_ , y los de _Supernatural_ también.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el Reto 2. Invasión a Bolsón Cerrado del ocurrente y glorificioso foro Aquelarre libre de slash

 **Nota de la autora:** Sí, es irónico: un cruzado de _Supernatural_ y ni Dean ni Sam son protagónicos (¡No podéis culparme! Ya odiaba a Sam, pero después de lo del último capítulo es que no lo puedo ni ver). Tiene guasa también que la primera historia que subo sea ésta y no el Dean/Jo que empecé, y que ahí sigue muerto de la risa. La culpa es de Elein88, las amenazas de muerte y las cabezas de caballo bajo las sábanas remitídselas a ella XD La idea original del cruzado es suya, le parecía más lógico con el pasado de Charlie que los guionistas la hubieran metido en uno de los _fandom_ de Tolkien que el que acabara en el de _El Mago de Oz_. Y tiene razón. Y de ahí este regalito, que ya puestos presento al reto de su foro, con toda mi jeta XD. Espero que te guste, bella.

 **Nota de la autora 2.0:** Como soy una copiona y ya lo he visto por ahí, os voy a poner recomendaciones musicales en cada capítulo (debajo del título), así que cuando veáis la almohadilla (#) dadle al play (al youtube se entiende XD)

 **Resumen de _Supernatural (fandom guest):_ ** La serie describe las hazañas de los hermanos Sam y Dean Winchester. Viajan lo largo y ancho de Estados Unidos en un Chevrolet Impala negro modelo 1967 combatiendo sucesos paranormales y criaturas tales como vampiros, licántropos y fantasmas. Según avanzan las temporadas la trama se diversifica, dando más importancia a demonios y añadiendo al repertorio mitológico los ángeles, cuya aparición desencadena la trama del Apocalipsis judeocristiano que se desarrolló durante dos temporadas y cuyas consecuencias persisten una temporada después. Charlie Bradbury es un personaje secundario, una _hacker_ adorable y _nerd_ que termina convertida en cazadora de leviatanes y entes feos. Además, como un gran punto a favor tiene el que es fan acérrima de Hermione Granger XD ( _Go Hermione!_ XD)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sweet dreams, bitches!**

 ** _A Supernatural/the Hobbit crossover_**

 **.**

 ** _#Carry on my wayward son_** **de Kansas**

 **.**

 **En capítulos anteriores de _Supernatural_ … **Sam y Dean descubren parte del pasado de Charlie gracias al ataque de un nuevo _djinn._ No se llama Charlie Bradbury sino Celeste Middleton, y cuando era pequeña tuvo con sus padres un accidente de coche del que sólo ella salió ilesa (el síndrome del superviviente está servido). Su madre está hospitalizada aún, conectada a las máquinas que la mantienen con vida. Los hermanos descubren el pastel porque, previa desaparición de la chica, se enteran de que Charlie ha hackeado cuentas bancarias precisamente para costear el mantener a su madre en ese estado. Mientras, en un hangar, Charlie es atacada por una especie de _djinn_ que se alimenta de los miedos y en lugar de llevarla a un lugar feliz aparece en un videojuego en el que tiene que salvar a su madre de los _zombies_ asesinos en un bucle constante. Dean se "mete" en la pesadilla y convence a Charlie de que tiene que dejarla marchar, empezando así superar el trauma y la culpa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El último adiós**

 **.**

—¿A qué viene eso… ahora?

Dean se giró sin garbo, dándole la espalda a Sam. Se paró frente a ella junto a la mesa de madera maciza, con la cara y la ropa aún manchadas de sangre de otros y ese aire insolente tan suyo. La miró fijamente.

Charlie se perdió por enésima vez en la dureza de sus ojos, en la impasibilidad del abismo en el que podía convertirse su mejor amigo. A veces Dean era como un gran muro de hormigón, impenetrable. Pero no se achantó, no bajó la mirada ni por un segundo. Sabía lo que pretendía conseguir mirándola como lo hacía: buscaba algo que delatara sus intenciones… Pero sus objetivos habían estado bien claros desde el minuto uno, no tenía por qué ocultarlos. Quería saber, y probablemente era eso lo que le había molestado. Seguramente hasta le cabreaba incluso el hecho de haberse atrevido siquiera a preguntar. Pero no cedió, siguió manteniéndole la mirada. Quería saberlo, y no la preocupaba en absoluto enfadarlo. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparla? Ella ya estaba molesta: llevaban esquivándola semanas.

No sabía muy bien por qué se lo había contado. Puede que ni siquiera esperara su apoyo, que tan sólo necesitara hablar con alguien… Pero desde que lo hizo, tanto el uno como el otro se habían mantenido sospechosamente ocupados. Intentaban reducir el tiempo que pasaban en el búnker al mínimo y estrictamente necesario cuando sabían que ella andaba cerca. Y no es que la molestara la falta de delicadeza, podía entender que en cuestión de expresar sentimientos los Winchester no eran especialistas y ella… Bueno, ella había estado sensible. Pero era algo que, dadas las circunstancias, creía que podía permitirse.

Tanto la conexión entre ambos como la tensión del momento se desvanecieron en cuanto las luces del cuarto se encendieron. La calidez que ofrecían las lámparas dispersó, junto con las sombras del salón, cualquier rastro de enemistad. Los ojos de Dean ya no parecían peligrosos o molestos, sino frágiles y llenos de preocupación. Sam fulminó con una mirada tardía de intención clarísimamente reprobatoria a su hermano, por lo desconsiderado y duro que había sido con ella sin razón aparente. Pero casi que ella lo prefería así, la verdad. Aunque la había hecho sentirse un poco tonta al principio, al menos había sido franco. Duro, pero nada hipócrita. Eso era lo que más odiaba y lo que más le gustaba de él. Era honesto.

Aunque tampoco estaba de más mostrar un poco de cortesía de vez en cuando, ¡que Dean casi había logrado hacerla creer que la irrespetuosa había sido ella! Regresaban de una cacería, probablemente lo único de lo que no les apetecía hablar a ninguno en ese momento era de la muerte. Pero es que necesitaba saberlo. Aunque sabía que de primeras no llevaba las de ganar, tenía que intentarlo.

Tenía la certeza de que ambos Winchester sabían de muy buena tinta lo que había al otro lado. Ambos habían estado allí y habían vuelto, aunque seguía sin comprender muy bien cómo. Y no iba a rendirse, tenía que conseguir que se lo contaran, porque no iba a dejar a su madre adentrarse en la incertidumbre de las profundidades de lo desconocido simplemente confiando en la existencia pseudocristiana de algo mejor.

Dean seguía mirándola como si aún esperara una respuesta, una grosería peor que la que él la había soltado, que no llegaba. No se disculpó, ni ella esperaba que lo hiciera. De hecho sabía que podía venir la parca en su búsqueda y encontrarla sentada, aún esperando la disculpa. Lo cual no quería decir que no lo sintiera, sólo que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Necesitaba pensar que era así, que en realidad la apreciaba como ella lo quería a él, lejos de todo dramatismo romántico, como al hermano que nunca tuvo. No, en lugar de eso, abrió la nevera y sacó unas cervezas.

—Siéntate, _kiddo_. —Destapó uno de los botellines y lo dejó encima de la mesa, frente a ella. El agüilla de la condensación escurría por la pared y empezaba a acumularse sobre la madera dejando un cerco húmedo alrededor del cristal. Era su manera de pedir perdón. Dean era de esa clase de personas que hablan más con los hechos que con las palabras. Un tipo duro, insensible, inaccesible o eso se había esforzado en aparentar.

—Puedes darte por satisfecha, Charlie —contestó Sam con una medio sonrisa intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, mientras su hermano se repantingaba en la silla opuesta a la suya aún con cara de perro—. Es todo lo que le vas a sacar…

—No tiene gracia, Sam. Puede que sea borde y un cabrón por no querer hablar de ello —respondió cabreado—. Pero hay cosas que la gente no debería saber. Y las que deben saber para que sus malditas almas no ardan en el infierno ya las saben, no es nuestro trabajo adoctrinar a nadie… ya se encargan los curillas católicos de que no se les salgan del sendero las ovejas descarriadas.

—¿Entonces es cierto? Lo que dice la Bibl… —No pudo seguir. La había asustado de veras. Se le resecó la garganta tanto que prácticamente le hizo imposible el tragar. Si era cierto lo que decían los dogmas de la fe cristiana, a ella la esperaba el maldito infierno. Ladrona, asesina de monstruos y lesbiana. Qué bien se lo iba a pasar al final del viaje…

—¿Acaso quieres que lo sea? ¿Qué más da?

—¿Cómo que qué más da? ¡Claro que da, Dean! ¡Es mi madre! —contestó, intentando que parecer menos egoísta de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Cambiará algo lo que te diga? ¿Cambiará tu decisión? ¿No la desenchufarás? No te engañes, preciosa, esto no va de lo que vaya a encontrarse tu madre al morir. Va de que sabes que la estás reteniendo, de que eres consciente de que su alma sigue atrapada aquí en un cuerpo que ya no le responde y de que eres responsable de eso.

—Tienes que dejarla ir, Charlie —abogó Sam. No entendían nada, no se trataba de eso. Hacía tiempo que había resuelto dejarla marchar, desde que Dean la había hecho ver lo interesada que estaba siendo después del ataque del _djinn_. No podía seguir reteniéndola después de esa conversación. Ya no.

—Lo sé… ¡Ya lo sé, Sam! Y voy a hacerlo, de verdad. Mañana… Mañana la desconectan. —De repente fue como si se hiciera real, como una bofetada materializándosele de la nada en plena cara con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz de contener la verdad: en 17 horas su madre dejaría de estar en el mundo. Se le encogió el estómago y sintió náuseas—. Pero quisiera saber…

—Cómo es. Porque es más fácil… No volverás a verla, pero al menos sabrás que está bien y a salvo.

—Sí. —Sam había resultado ser mucho más comprensivo que su hermano, cosa que agradeció porque no se veía con ánimos de afrontar otro Dean 2.0.

—Pues ya te digo yo que va a estar mejor de lo que está ahora. —Dean se incorporó un poco para seguir con la conversación, parecía que había entrado en razón—. Pero en fin… si de verdad quieres saberlo te lo contaremos todo, no sólo la parte bonita.

—¿Es que acaso hay una parte bonita? —bromeó Sam.

—Era una forma de hablar. —Como si no hubiera entendido la ironía, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella para que quedara bien claro que no era así—. No la hay. Incluso el paraíso es un puñetero infierno plagado de burócratas y carceleros. Vivimos con el libre albedrío para que al morir el cabrón de Dios y sus secuaces angelicales te lo quiten de un plumazo. Y más cómo anda todo allá arriba últimamente… Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Cass y que la de un _tour VIP_ o puede que ni siquiera quiera creernos.

—No tengo ningún proble… Oh. Claro. —Dean negó con la cabeza. Aunque hubiera estado bien un pase privado, tampoco conocía al tal Cass. Por las historias que había leído online parecía majo. Claro, que vete a fiar del apego a la realidad de los fans… Tenía que convencerlos de que se lo presentaran, nunca había conocido a un ángel y tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad por el Destiel, se entiende.

—A ver, cómo te lo explico. El cielo es como… —Sam intentó buscar una definición práctica, intentando enmendar el negativismo de su hermano— como una urbanización.

—Qué coj…

—Es un maldito símil, Dean.

—¿Un qué?

—Algo que se le parece. Y no interrumpas o se lo cuentas tú. —Dean volvió a echarse atrás en la silla— Verás, Charlie… cada persona que vive allí tiene su propio cielo, como si fuera un apartamento de un bloque y dentro de ese apartamento te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa. Es individual, cada persona tiene su cielo… salvo las almas gemelas, claro. Ellas comparten uno.

—Una razón más para deprimirme… va a estar sola por toda la eternidad, Sam.

—Va a ser feliz por toda la eternidad. Tu padre estará con ella, Charlie, en algún lugar donde fueron muy felices. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

—¿Volver a verla? Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una cría. Es sólo que… es difícil. Me hubiera gustado despedirme, decirle que la quiero y…

—Eso puedes hacerlo ahora.

—No es igual, Dean.

—Ten fe en que lo sabe. Y si no… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no sea la fortaleza impenetrable que pretenden hacernos creer.

—¿Se puede hackear el cielo? —preguntó a Sam incrédula.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Pero tampoco he dicho que no se pueda. Creo que nadie lo ha intentado realmente, aunque hay ciertos canales que se pueden usar…

—Ya es suficiente. Dale alas y les pondrá un maldito wifi. Ahora hablemos del maldito infierno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un _hobbit_ —Intentó leer Charlie volviendo los ojos a las páginas desgastadísimas del viejo ejemplar, intentando obviar las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y la emborronaban las letras— No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodi… comod… dad…

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Eh tú! ¡Despierta! ¡Eh, vamos! ¡Despierta! No es momento para echar una cabezadita muchacha… ¡vamos, arriba!

¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado dormida? No era posible… bueno, vale, sí que lo era. Maldita sea… que sí, que llevaba toda la noche conduciendo pero ya le valía… que ese momento se suponía que tenía que ser especial, que se estaba despidiendo de su madre. Su madre, a la que los médicos iban a desconectar cuando diera el visto bueno en unos instantes. En cuanto abriera los ojos, ella moriría.

—¡Ay! —No pudo dolerse mucho más. La zarandeaban, sentía unas manos gigantes agarrándola fuertemente por los brazos… maldito matón, como la saliera moratón por la agresión gratuita iba a demandarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía un auxiliar a agredirla de esa manera? ¿Cómo podían tratarla así? ¿No tenían compasión?

—¡Hey! ¡Grandullón! ¡Deja que abra los ojos al menos! Tenéis que disculpadlo, señorita…

Chilló, sin saber muy bien si fue del susto o de la emoción. Y el gritito hizo que el hombre bajito pegara un salto en el sitio. Joder… JO-DER. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué demonios? Una luz se encendió en su cabeza al acordarse de los seres del averno… ¿la había atacado un _djinn_ de nuevo? Era única explicación medianamente razonable a que la despertara un campechano Martin Freeman ataviado como el mismísimo Bilbo Bolsón: la estaba desangrando mientras su mente la consolaba, llevándola al sitio más feliz que conocía. ¿Pero cómo había llegado un maldito _djinn_ al hospital donde convalecía su madre? ¿Y por qué no recordaba ningún ataque?

—Bradbury… Charlie Bradbury…. —Contestó sin mucho convencimiento... Total, todo estaba en su cabeza. No eran reales… no podían serlo, aunque los dedos del hermano bruto de Balin se la hubieran clavado a conciencia.

—¿Charlie? ¿Es de los pueblos del sur verdad? No es muy común por estos lares… claro que por acá lo más común es ponerle a los niñas nombres de flores o plantas, con lo que Charlie parece claramente mejor opción que algo que puedes meter en un tiesto. Dicho esto, me veo en la necesidad de advertirla que por norma general los enanos no son famosos por sus buenos modales… pero en el caso de Dwalin es que es realmente rudo, hay que disculpárselo: es su carácter —El pequeño hombrecillo hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Pero ella tampoco tenía gran cosa que añadir, aún seguía flipando. Le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa y esperó hasta que ella se la estrechó—. Es un placer conocerla Señorita Charlie Bradbury, y recibirla en mi hogar. Bilbo Bolsón a su servicio, para lo que sea menester.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*kiddo:_ vulgarismo (viene de _kid)_

 _*Djinn:_ en la serie _Supernatural,_ capítulo _What is & what should never be_ (Lo que es y lo que nunca debió ser) aparece un genio, que hace creer a sus víctimas que cumple deseos para alimentarse de ellas llevando sus mentes a lugares felices. Al final del episodio, los protagonistas lo matan con un cuchillo de plata mojado en sangre de cordero.


	2. Anima eius requiescat in pace

_**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece nada. Lo relativo a _El Hobbit_ es de los herederos de Tolkien, y el personaje de Charlie Bradbury pertenece a Erik Kripke. Probable OoC de los personajes de _El Hobbit_. Y los de _Supernatural_ también.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el Reto 2. Invasión a Bolsón Cerrado del ocurrente y glorificioso foro Aquelarre libre de slash

 **Nota de la autora:** Como soy una copiona y ya lo he visto por ahí, os voy a poner recomendaciones musicales en cada capítulo (debajo del título), así que cuando veáis la almohadilla (#) dadle al play (al youtube se entiende XD)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet dreams, bitches!**

 _ **A Supernatural/the Hobbit crossover**_

 **.**

 **En capítulos anteriores de** _ **Sweet dreams, bitches!:**_ Charlie se encuentra insegura sobre la decisión que tomó de desconectar a su madre. Intenta sonsacar a Sam y Dean algo sobre lo que la espera al otro lado, como si fuera a consolarla algo. Los hermanos Winchester tienen una pequeña charla con ella sobre el cielo, el infierno y el purgatorio. Cuando se despide de su madre, leyéndola por última vez su libro favorito se queda dormida y se despierta en un sitio "extraño".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.** _ **Anima eius requiescat in pace in aeternum.**_

 **#** ** _LotR Medley by Lindsay Stirling_**

 **.**

No fue poco lo que la costó asimilarlo y acostumbrarse al shock inicial. Todos fueron muy amables con ella, incluso los enanos con su sempiterna desconfianza… Aunque había que reconocer que la situación era lo suficientemente surrealista como para desconfiar. Intentó no ser borde o seca, aunque se trataran de meras figuras provenientes de su imaginación que probablemente perdonaran la ofensa. Dudaba seriamente si había logrado conseguirlo, la verdad. Estaba descolocada y confusa.

 _El Hobbit_ era su libro favorito del mundo mundial con diferencia, su madre lo había hecho su preferido al leérselo cada noche. Era tan especial que, si todo había ido como era de esperar aún con ataque de genio infernal de por medio, las palabras escritas por Tolkien habían sido las últimas que ella había escuchado antes de… morir. Sintió un enorme vacío y la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Aunque sabía que iba a pasar y había intentado mentalizarse nada pudo prepararla para ese momento. Su madre ya no estaba. Y ella… A ella estaban a punto de dejarla más tiesa que la mojama.

Pensó en Sam y en Dean. En si sabrían dónde estaba, si se preguntarían por qué no había llegado del hospital aún. Probablemente no, probablemente ni siquiera hubieran pasado aún por el búnker previendo su regreso. Era injusto, pero se sentía tremendamente sola.

.

 **#**

.

Miró al interior de la vivienda a través del cristal. La compañía de Thorin seguía tras la ventana, bebiendo y fumando despreocupados en el pequeño saloncito de té. No parecía importarles demasiado que una desconocida se hubiera colado de improviso en medio de una reunión mientras discutían el importante asunto del asalto a Erebor. Con la cantidad de ficciones que había llegado a leer y conociendo los personajes del profesor, no tuvo más que admitir que era un _out of caracter_ como la ciudad de Minas Tirith de grande. Algo totalmente impropio quizá debido a un defecto de fábrica de la ilusión del demonio. Rozó con los dedos los pétalos amarillos de una de las petunias del jardín del mediano. Eran realmente suaves. Escandalosamente reales. La brisa fresca la revolvía el pelo, con una sonrisa tímida inhaló el aire de La Comarca, harto de olores. Perdió la mirada y el tiempo observando los caminos de tierra recorrer las curvas suaves de las colinas, custodiados por las vallas de madera. No, no era un sueño, aquella casita hundida en la tierra pertenecía a su idealizado Bilbo Bolsón, los pastos de la Comarca era tan verde como su mente había imaginado, ideado al menos. Su mente y el veneno del _djinn_.

 _Charlie..._

 _—_ Miss Bradbury… —Gandalf se unió a ella, contemplativo. Nunca había llegado a comprender del todo al mago. Miraba las crestas y valles a sus pies como si no los hubiera visto nunca, como ella misma lo hacía casi. Le gustó esa vena inocente y casi infantil que creyó descubrir en él.

—Puedes llamarme Charlie —dijo— Me estás matando, podemos tomarnos esas confianzas ¿no crees, Gandalf?

El mago medio sonrió. No dijo nada, no intentó consolarla ni rebatió su argumento. Se limitó a sentarse en el banquito de madera de espaldas a la ventana, el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado fumando a Bilbo durante su reencuentro. La invitó a acompañarlo con un gesto, simplemente posando su mano repetidamente en el asiento. Curiosa, tomó sitio a su vera.

—La mortalidad es algo curioso. Es efímera y eterna al mismo tiempo. —Señaló una de las flores de la maceta más cercana—. ¿Cuánto durará fresca si la corto?

—Poco.

—¿La recordarás si lo hago? ¿Olvidarás cómo olía? ¿Lo hermosa era? Nada hay en el mundo a lo que la muerte no haga bello, pues lo que está a punto de perecer siempre es lo más hermoso.

—El encanto de la fugacidad, imagino. Pero Gandalf, creo que a Bilbo no le va a hacer gracia que… —Ignorándola, el mago tendió la mano y la arrancó— ¡Gandalf!

—Nada aquí puede perecer, Charlie. Ni siquiera una caléndula. —Aceptó la flor que le ofrecía con un sentimiento de hastío. ¿Por qué hablaba siempre en enigmas? No pudo saberlo, volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte—. Lo cual no significa que Arda no sea igualmente bella, es única hasta en eso.

 _¡Charlie!_

Se asustó un poco por lo repentino de la voz. No había sido Gandalf de eso estaba segura, lo había estado observando. Buscó al dueño en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie. El caso es que le era muy familiar, tanto que lo que al final dedujo era que se trataba de un imposible. No podía ser él. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué escuchaba a Dean llamándola? ¿El Winchester intentaba despertarla y devolverla al mundo real? Pero no podía ser, no podía despertar a menos que superara lo que quiera que fuese que la retenía en la Tierra Media y no era capaz de imaginar qué narices era. Además, aunque se alegraba de que sus amigos no la hubieran abandonado ni la dieran por perdida, ella no era de la clase de chica que se vanagloriara de ser una princesita en apuros. Podía rescatarse sola. En cuanto diera con cómo salir, claro.

Se tocó la cara y sintió humedad en la yema de los dedos. Lloraba, y no sabía por qué lloraba. Mucho después del susto inicial, tras analizar la situación y valorar la posibilidad de lo absurdo, una pena infame se había apoderado de ella sin razón evidente. Porque no era por lo de su madre… No. Se sentía desconsolada, pesarosa, pero la causa no era capaz de recordarla. Como un pensamiento esquivo que se evadía en su mente, como si no quisiera ser sacado a la luz.

—Charlie… —Debió leer la confusión en su cara, porque el mago reclamó de nuevo su atención.

—Yo… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… —La costaba horrores centrarse— Oigo cosas, me distraen. No puedo…

—¿Los oyes? A Sam y a Dean, me refiero.

—¿Cómo sabes que me llaman? —Se inquietó de veras, una fantasía no debería tener esa capacidad— ¿Cómo sabes si quiera quiénes son?

 _Charlie Bradbury, ¿me oyes?_

La sangre se congeló en sus venas. Era la voz de Dean, la había oído claramente pero no era eso lo que la había paralizado. Esas palabras habían activado algo en la mente de la pelirroja, y de repente todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Las imágenes vinieron a ella libres de censura, crueles. Podía escuchar, casi como si lo tuviera pegado a la oreja, la voz rota de Eldon Stynes; los golpes en la puerta. Se vio a sí misma en el _Blackbird,_ aterrada, corriendo a refugiarse en el baño del motel de mala muerte rezando para tener el tiempo suficiente para que terminara de subirse el código y unos segundos extra para enviarlo. Recordó la voz de Dean al teléfono. Charlie. La llamaba como la había llamado segundos antes. Apenas necesitó escuchar la conversación, ya sabía lo que iba a decir, lo que la iba a contestar, lo que iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, escuchó la voz del hombre y luego hubo un silencio. Sabía lo que venía a continuación: Gritos. Sus gritos. Y luego nada. Cuando abrió los ojos la mirada serena de Gandalf la inundó de paz.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Importa algo eso? —Gandalf agarró sus manos con seguridad y firmeza. Sintió como la fatiga emocional que venía acarreando se desvanecía y el valor adormilado en su corazón empezaba a despertar. Se fijó en el rubí algo deslucido que lucía Gandalf en el anular izquierdo. _Narya_ inflamó su espíritu. Imbuida en el poder del anillo de fuego, sintió como la Charlie positiva y alegre que siempre había sido regresaba. Al librarse de todos sus miedos, se sentía tan ligera que creyó que en una de esas saldría volando y que tendrían que pedir ayuda a las águilas para encontrarla— Intentan contactar contigo.

—El cielo es como una urbanización —citó a Sam—. No me estoy muriendo ¿verdad?

—No.

—Estoy… estoy muerta. Y mi piso es un libro de Tolkien. Genial. Simplemente genial.

.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que los personajes de El Hobbit no han salido demasiado, que todos queríais ver a Kili echándole los trastos a la pelirroja y a Charlie soñando despierta con conocer a la bellísima Arwen (Lástima que no pasen por la ciudad de los galadhrim XD) pero quería darle un final épico a nuestra hacker favorita, después del desastre del motel. Acabado, de momento. Es probable que cuando termine el reto lo continúe con un tercer capítulo hiperlacrimógeno, avisados quedáis.**


End file.
